It is known to provide a vehicle with a vehicle occupant protection device in order to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle impact or rollover event. The known vehicle occupant protection devices include devices such as seatbelt tensioners/retractors and inflatable devices such as frontal air bags, side air bags, side curtains, and inflatable knee bolsters. The known vehicle occupant protection devices are actuated by crash sensors. The crash sensors typically include accelerometers for sensing acceleration indicative of a vehicle impact or rollover event.
It is also known to provide a vehicle with an active suspension system to counteract vehicle roll and/or pitch during operation of the vehicle. The known active suspension systems include actuators that apply forces to the vehicle in a direction opposite the roll and/or pitch. The actuators are typically incorporated in suspension components such as shock absorbers, struts and stabilizer bars. The actuators are actuated based at least partially on signals provided by vehicle roll and/or pitch sensors. The roll/pitch sensors typically include accelerometers for sensing vehicle acceleration indicative of vehicle roll and/or pitch.